Coming Out of the Darkness
by Darkside Phantom
Summary: A Hisoka-Tsuzuki fic: After the Kyoto battles (ep.10-13), Hisoka tries to take care of Tsuzuki and help him deal with the pain, but he can't keep his feelings in any longer... Review please!


Coming Out of the Darkness  
  
A full moon hung in the sky, though it wasn't red, it was just as haunting. Hisoka sat at the windowsill of his room, looking up to the moon. How many hours he sat there he didn't know, even though the moon brought back memories, he couldn't help but look at it. The room was slightly lit from the light of the moon, from the windowsill Hisoka looked at a certain Shinigami sleeping soundly in his bed.  
  
Chief Kanoe let Tsuzuki and Hisoka take the week off after the battle with Muraki in Kyoto, figuring Tsuzuki needed some time to recover. It was just three days after the incident, and they hadn't really spoken of it. Tsuzuki seemed like he was back to his normal self, but whenever Hisoka tried to bring it back up, he would change the subject.  
  
"And he calls me the self contained one.." Hisoka mutters, shifting his position. Hisoka tilted his head back to lean against the wall, and folded his arms across his chest. The older Shinigami turned over in his sleep, the sheets emitting his shape underneath. He laid curled up, head on the left pillow while clutching the other in his hand.  
  
It looked like he was hugging it.  
  
Hisoka stood at his bedside, looking over him like a hawk. He looked so peaceful, lying there without a care in the world. His untamed hair sits lightly on his eyelids, as if curtains over a light. His eyes were certainly like a light when they were open, a piercing amethyst.  
  
Amethyst.. That's what HE called them.  
  
Muraki.. Hisoka was so sure he was dead in Kyoto, but the marks still remain on his body. Hisoka lightly ran his fingers over the mark on his arm, and gradually led up to the one on his chest. The thought of Muraki made the feminine boy shiver, he reverted his attention back to the sleeping form before him.  
  
"Mmm.. Cinnamon.."  
  
Hisoka's emerald eyes set gently on Tsuzuki; the man was funny, even in his sleep. His obsession for sweets never seemed to cease. When they were in Kyoto, it seemed like he was a different person. His amethyst eyes seemed dull and lost, as if he was in a completely different universe. His sudden turn to being suicidal at Muraki's lab caused Hisoka to look at him with a completely different manner now.  
  
"Look what you've done to me," Hisoka whispers out loud, brushing Tsuzuki's hair away from his eyelids, "You've turned me into some paranoid freak."  
  
You're feeling..  
  
"You can't leave me, I don't know what I'd do if you.." Hisoka's words caught in his throat, Tsuzuki's head moved slightly under his touch. A smile came over his face as if he was dreaming of his sweets again. Somehow, Hisoka knew he knew he was there. The young Shinigami sat on the floor, and leaned over the bedside and kissed Tsuzuki lightly on the forehead. He didn't wake up, nor did he move.  
  
Hisoka looked over his partner, while shifting in his dreams Tsuzuki's sheet had pulled down a little. Revealing that Tsuzuki was wearing his usual attire, but without the tie and the shirt was undone to his ribs. Hisoka wanted to run his hand down his chest so badly it almost seemed like torture. His sleeves were slightly rolled up, revealing the watch on his right hand. Hisoka gently pulled the watch down his wrist, revealing the scars of his death. The young Shinigami tenderly rubbed his index finger over the scars, in doing so his face became pain stricken. He suddenly felt like crying.  
  
"The watch is there for a reason, y'know."  
  
Hisoka jumped at the sound of Tsuzuki's voice, hastily letting go of his partner's wrist. "Ts-Ts-Tsuzuki!" he stuttered, searching Tsuzuki's face in the dark. He kept one eye closed, and opened the other to look at his partner.  
  
Yet he was smiling..  
  
"You get a lot more curious then you lead us on to be." He laughed, putting his hand on Hisoka's head. Feeling ashamed, the younger Shinigami bent his head down in shame.  
  
"And you're not the happy-go-lucky person you lead US on to be!" he retorted. The sudden change in Tsuzuki's expression made him wish he could take it back. The amethyst eyes looked coldly back to Hisoka, suddenly filling up with tears. Tsuzuki sat up in the bed, keeping his eyes on his partner the whole time.  
  
"Ts-- Tsuzuki.. I'm-- I'm sorry, I didn't mean---"  
  
"True.."  
  
"Heh?" Hisoka was caught off guard by his remark, getting off the floor he sat crossed-legged near the edge of the bed.  
  
"I'm a fraud.. And.. So many people have died because of me." He took a deep breath and continued, "I don't understand.. Why you wanted to save me so badly.. I've caused so much pain.."  
  
"But you also made people happy." Hisoka put his hand on Tsuzuki's left; the older man rested his head on Hisoka's shoulder. "You helped Maria rest in peace.."  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"You came to Hijiri's concert, which is what he wanted."  
  
"Kazusa died though, and Tsubaki.. The girls in Kyoto.. Because of me.."  
  
Hisoka shifted a little, convincing him would be harder than he thought, "Everyone at the bureau enjoys your company."  
  
"Hmn.."  
  
"And.. I enjoy your company."  
  
Tsuzuki's bright eyes looked up to Hisoka, whose arms now encircled his partner. Tsuzuki relaxed in his arms and put his head at the crook of Hisoka's neck.  
  
"Before I met you, I was so confused," as he talked soothingly, he ran his hands slowly up and down Tsuzuki's arms, "I felt like a couldn't trust anyone but myself, so I set up a barrier between myself and anyone. I was so cruel to you, but you still welcomed me in, it was as if you couldn't feel the barrier at all." Hisoka's chest heaved as he drew his breath in, trying to put words to his thoughts.  
  
"If you ever left me, I'd be alone again. I don't think I'd last long, you're so.."  
  
Tsuzuki looked up to Hisoka, his eyes looked with temptation as if he needed to hear his partner's words to survive.  
  
Hisoka brushed a tear in Tsuzuki's eye away, keeping his hand on his cheek. "You're kind, and trustworthy, and.." Hisoka suddenly found himself lost in the amethyst eyes, they were so enticing.  
  
"Beautiful.."  
  
Before Tsuzuki could really react, Hisoka's lips brushed against his own. It wasn't forceful or too vigorous: it was light and feathery, just enough to let him know he was there. Tsuzuki was the first to break the kiss, looking up to Hisoka's dark eyes.  
  
"Hisoka.."  
  
"Don't ever leave me, please?"  
  
Tsuzuki grinned as he kept his eyes on his partner, ".. I'll be here for a while.. I have something I want to hold onto."  
  
"If it's your damn sweets you really have nothing to hold onto," Hisoka grinned as well, "You ate them all."  
  
"Baka.."  
  
"That's my line.." Tsuzuki sat up and put his lips to Hisoka's again, more eagerly than before. Each putting a hand through the others hair, Hisoka's spare hand rested on his partner's back as Tsuzuki rubbed the younger Shinigami's side.  
  
Before they could go any farther, the telephone rang, Tsuzuki angrily broke the kiss again, "Who the HELL calls at this hour!?" Hisoka laughed at Tsuzuki's frustrated face as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hisoka-san!"  
  
Hisoka put his palm over the mouth of the phone and turned to Tsuzuki, "It's Gushoushin." Tsuzuki merely rolled his eyes.  
  
"Tatsumi wanted me to phone you about a emergency meeting tomorrow at 2:00, we can't get anyone else on it.. Could you guys come back from your break early?" If Gushoushin were in front of them, he'd probably be on his knees.  
  
Hisoka passed the message on to Tsuzuki and left it up to him, he needed the break the most. Tsuzuki took the phone, "We'll take it, but don't phone at one in the morning anymore!" he laughed liked his usual self.  
  
Which mad Hisoka very happy.  
  
"Deal! Have a nice night, don't keep Hisoka up!"  
  
Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka, who was unbuttoning his shirt and slipping into a tank top. "Was that supposed to have some hidden meaning?" he smirked.  
  
"No, no meaning." Gushoushin chuckled as the phone clicked, the dial tone quickly followed.  
  
Hisoka was into his pajamas now: a black tank top with some shorts. He sat on the bed again beside Tsuzuki, "You sure you're up to taking a job so quick?" Tsuzuki didn't need to answer; the look of bliss on his face was enough to say a thousand words. His fingers danced through Hisoka's hair momentarily, and then slid down his arm to gently pull him down to the pillow.  
  
"Tsuzuki.."  
  
"Shh, let's just go to bed for now." With that, Tsuzuki put his head on the pillow beside Hisoka, still keeping his arm on the younger boy.  
  
"Do you think I'm too old for you?" Tsuzuki asked suddenly, Hisoka could tell he was joking though. He shifted slightly and kissed him on the nose, "Not at all." Kissing him softly on the lips, Hisoka fell asleep in Tsuzuki's embrace.  
  
As his eyes began to get heavy, Tsuzuki pulled the sheets up to cover them both, and began to drift off into his own slumber.  
  
"Hisoka, you say that I'm everything to you.. But you have no idea how much you mean to me.. Ai shiteru."  
  
The End  
  
Wow, that was a lot longer than I had intended it to be ^^; Yami no Matusei is the first Shounen-ai series I've ever seen, and I must say, I've become really obsessed with it.. And Hisoka! ^_^ However, I haven't read the manga.. But I really want to!  
  
Please don't ask me to continue this to a lemon, I don't think I'd have the guts to do so ^^ I know this was really long, but I hope it wasn't TOO long, I really hope I get some feedback on this. It's been years since I've written a fanfic, I feel like a foreigner to the whole concept. Well, review please.. Ciao! 


End file.
